


There's Never Been a Male Supreme

by thesparrowspeaks



Series: The Zadison Chronicles [17]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Domestic Coven, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Motherly Cordelia, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesparrowspeaks/pseuds/thesparrowspeaks
Summary: Or, news from the warlock school means Cordelia is very busy.
Relationships: Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode, Zoe Benson/Madison Montgomery
Series: The Zadison Chronicles [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1522634
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	1. News from Ariel

It was a quiet evening for once, which should have been Cordelia’s first clue that bad news was coming. A phone call came for her during their weekly movie night, and she excused herself quietly to take it. 

“Cordelia Goode.”

“It’s Ariel.”

Cordelia pursed her lips, forcing herself to swallow her groan. “We have already had our annual meeting, a month early at your request, remember? What more can I do for you, Ariel?”

“We have reason to believe we have identified the next Supreme.”

Cordelia’s heart stopped for a moment as the news hit her, setting the phone back down on the desk as she collected her thoughts. Had Satan brought forth another son to the warlocks? Would he really try that route again? Steeling herself, Cordelia brought the phone back up to her ear. 

“There has never been a male Supreme,” she said firmly, “so I fear you may be mistaken.”

“Still, we ask that you convene the Council at Hawthorne tomorrow so that this young man may undergo the Seven Wonders. As is our right, of course.”

“Please do not delude yourself into thinking you have any power here, Ariel,” Cordelia said sharply, but she sighed. If another son had come forward, it would be better for the witches to stay ahead of the news. “I will gather who I can spare and visit the Hawthrone School, as you wish, if only to prove that no man will be Supreme.”

“We’ll see,” Ariel said lightly, before hanging up. 

Cordelia sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose between her fingers. She forced herself to take several deep breaths, before running through the mental checklist of signs Mallory had given her that her powers were waning in the previous timeline. Satisfied that her health was fully intact, she ventured back into the parlor just as the movie was ending. 

“Okay girls,” she called, “upstairs, you know the drill. Everyone up except for my Council members, please, as I would like to have a word. Queenie, Zoe, if you can escort them and then come back...”

The older girls nodded and escorted the rest upstairs. Madison didn’t bother leaving her spot on the couch, and Misty lingered at the doorway. Mallory remained seated after searching Cordelia’s face; the Supreme had started trying to include her protege in all meetings now, even if she wasn’t ready to be seated on the Council yet. Coco lingered, side-eyeing the door and Misty as if torn. 

“You can stay, too, Coco,” Cordelia reassured her, smiling slightly as the girl visibly relaxed. Cordelia waited until Zoe and Queenie returned before letting out a groan and beginning. 

“That phone call was Ariel,” she began. “He has reason to believe they have identified the next Supreme.”

Cordelia watched their faces carefully, watching their expressions turn from confusion to shock to horror. The reactions then were immediate; Mallory’s expression went stone cold, Coco immediately sobbed, Queenie swore, Madison tried to leave and was only stopped by Zoe grabbing her, and Misty slowly sank to the floor in silent sobs.

“Do not fret yet, my sisters,” Cordelia said, voice stronger than she felt. “I still feel as if I’m in perfect health, and our young Mallory hasn’t shown signs of rising. There’s no reason to believe he’s returned.”

“I killed him,” Mallory growled. “I made sure he was gone, it’s not fucking fair-”

“I can’t do it again,” Madison was sobbing into Zoe’s shoulder. “I can’t go back in the dirt, I can’t do this again-”

“GIRLS,” Cordelia called, voices cutting over them. They silenced at once, looking up at their Supreme. “Please, I know we all have concerns, and I know some of you have trauma from his last ascension. But we have no reason to think the worst just yet, and if he has in fact returned the best way to know is to go investigate this boy they think they’ve identified and see for ourselves. A couple of you will accompany me to the Hawthorne School tomorrow-”

“I’m going,” Mallory said suddenly. “I’ll fucking kill him again.”

“You will not,” Cordelia said firmly, dropping to her knees in front of Mallory and taking her hands. “You will stay here. I know you desire to protect your sisters, my little Supreme,” she added gently as Mallory opened her mouth to argue, “but if things go badly, we need you here where you are safe and protected. We cannot risk you.”

Mallory scowled, but nodded. Cordelia kissed her forehead before turning to Coco. “You, my dear, are in charge of making sure she stays in this house, unless you have a legitimate reason to flee. Can you do that?”

“Yes, Cordelia.”

“Good,” Cordelia said, standing to turn towards her original coven. She reached out for Madison and pulled the younger blonde into her arms, holding her gently. 

“Still not a hugger,” Madison sniffed, shaking, as she buried her face in Cordelia’s shoulder. 

“I know, Hollywood,” Cordelia said. She pulled away enough to cup Madison’s face in her hands, leading the girl to look up at her. “I know you remember enough about that school to make you worry. Are you able to go with me, or will returning be too much for you?”

“I...I can’t,” Madison admitted, voice cracking and hot tears of embarrassment falling down her cheeks as she realized she was breaking down in front of everyone. “I can’t go underground again, Cordelia, and especially not there, please-”

“Then you won’t,” Cordelia decided, holding the girl close once more. 

“Cordelia, is there any way I can-” Zoe started, but Cordelia turned to her quickly. 

“I know the only thing worse for Madison than going herself would be bringing you without her, and we need some of the teaching staff to stay either way. Of course you can stay.”

“Thank you,” Zoe said, reaching forward to give the Supreme a half-hug. She reached and took Madison’s hands, peeling her off of Cordelia and leading her back to the couch where they could sit together.

Cordelia turned to Queenie, slightly surprised to see tears in her eyes. The girl reached forward and hugged Cordelia tightly. 

“You sure you’re okay?” Queenie asked.

“I am,” Cordelia said, returning the embrace before backing up, hands on Queenie’s shoulders. “I have seen you blossom into such a strong woman, Queenie. You take care of everyone in this house, you always step up when I need a leader, and tomorrow, I’m going to need another.”

“I’m with you, Cordelia,” Queenie confirmed. “And I’m not afraid to kick some warlock ass.”

“I’m goin’,” Misty said suddenly. “You’re workin’ your way around this room and you ain’t got to me yet, and Delia, I’m goin’. You’re not stoppin’ me.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, love,” Cordelia said, pulling her wife to her and kissing her chastely. “Of course I want you to come with me, if you’re willing.”

“I told you I don’ like those warlock fellas,” Misty said stubbornly. “I remember that school and it’s a cold and evil place. I don’t wanna go, but I know you gotta, and I’ll be damned if you go without me again.”

“Then it’s settled,” Cordelia said, turning to face all her girls, arm still around Misty. “Misty, Queenie, and I will leave first thing in the morning. The rest of you will remain here. I will let you all know what’s going on as soon as I know.”

“I’ll make a group text to keep everyone updated,” Queenie said, pulling out her phone. 

“Wake me before you leave,” Zoe said quietly, still coddling Madison on the couch. “I’ll put a protective ward up first thing.”

“I’ll help,” Mallory said, face softening for the first time since this meeting was called. 

“Then it’s settled,” Cordelia said. “Go on to bed girls, and try to get some sleep. One way or another, we’re going to have a long day tomorrow.”


	2. Zoe and Madison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoe takes over the house while Cordelia's away.

Zoe slipped back into her bedroom quietly the next morning. Madison had a bad night and had finally slipped off just before she was supposed to meet Mallory to put up the protection ward. The two had succeeded, and Zoe was preparing for a long stressful day. When she closed the door to her bedroom, she saw Madison was sitting up in the bed. 

“You were gone,” the blonde sniffed pitifully. 

“I was hoping you’d stay asleep,” Zoe admitted, sitting on the bed and pulling her girlfriend into her arms. “How long have you been awake?” 

“Long enough,” Madison shrugged. “They’re gone?”

“They left for the warlock school,” Zoe corrected. “But they will be back this evening. Mallory and I put protection wards over them and over the school.”

Madison buried her face in Zoe’s chest and forced herself to breathe deeply. “We can’t do anything about it now, can we? They have to go.”

“It’s her job as Supreme, baby. And if it is a new son, we need to know about him so we can get a step ahead.”

Madison tightened her grip on Zoe, and the latter felt a spot on her shirt start to grow damp as the blonde shook with suppressed sobs. Zoe kissed the top of her head, murmuring calm assurances to her. 

“I don’t want Cordelia to die,” Madison cried. 

“Me either,” Zoe sighed. “But she’s not going to, at least not yet. It’s going to be okay, baby, I promise.”

The two sat curled up like that, Zoe whispering affirmations to her girlfriend until her quiet cries calmed and her shaking body stilled. By the time Zoe heard the bustle of activity that told her the girls started waking, Madison had calmed down completely. 

“I have to go be an adult today,” Zoe told her, “but at least there’s no classes. Just have to keep the girls from killing each other. Do you want to come downstairs with me to do

that, or stay up here?” 

“I guess I’ll go,” Madison shrugged. “Go on downstairs, I can hear the little bitches moving now. I’ll get dressed and meet you down there.”

“Don’t call them bitches,” Zoe scolded lightly, before leaning in and kissing Madison. “Your coffee will be ready by the time you get down, baby,” she added, before heading downstairs. 

Zoe greeted the girls as she passed them, making her way down to the kitchen and starting the coffeemaker. She yawned and stretched, surveying the girls she could see in the kitchen and through to the next room. Thankfully, it seemed to be a calm morning. She started on breakfast for the morning. 

By the time Zoe had finished, Madison had joined her and was sitting at the kitchen counter, sipping on her coffee quietly. The dark circles under her eyes were the only thing that gave away her worries about the day. Zoe pressed a kiss to her temple before calling one of the younger girls to her. 

“Lexi,” she said, “I need you to spread the word that we have a meeting this morning. I need everyone in the kitchen, except Mallory and Coco, alright?”

“Why don’t Mallory and Coco gotta come?” Lexi asked, ever curious. 

“Because I have an announcement and they already know it,” Zoe replied, “and they had to be awake extra early to help me with a project, so they have permission to go back to sleep a little while.”

“Oh, okay,” Lexi shrugged, before bouncing off through the house. Zoe watched her go, hearing her call throughout the house to all of the girls, and it didn’t take long for them to all assemble downstairs. 

“Breakfast is ready, but before we eat,” Zoe called, waiting for the talking to die down, “you should know that Cordelia, Misty, and Queenie were called away to an emergency meeting this morning and will not return until later today or possibly tomorrow.”

“Who cares?” Mary called. “You all go on meetings all the time.”

“You should care,” Zoe scolded, glancing at Madison enough to stop her from snapping, “because this meeting has the potential to be a dangerous one. You shouldn’t worry yet...Mallory and I joined Miss Cordelia in putting protection wards everywhere very early this morning, so we should be safe. But that does mean no one is to leave this house today, not even to go outside, understood?”

Most girls nodded, eyes wide at the prospect, but Mary and her friends groaned. Zoe zeroed in on the ones complaining. 

“I mean it,” she said, voice low. “If anyone leaves this house today without my express permission, I will spank them and anyone who knew they were gone and didn’t tell me every single night for a full week. Am I understood?”

The color drained from Mary’s face as she nodded, deciding crossing Zoe wasn’t worth it. Zoe’s face softened. 

“We are going to be okay,” she promised, “most of this is just a precaution. Go on and eat your breakfast girls, and then we’re going to have a relaxing day. I’m pulling out board games in the den and setting up different movie marathons in the parlor and the attic, so you shouldn’t be too bored.”

The girls quickly dispersed, moving between their bedrooms and the kitchen for breakfast. Zoe let out a heavy sigh before turning to Madison.

“You okay?”

“Not really,” the blonde shrugged. “Can we just watch a chill movie?”

Zoe waved her hand, casting an extra spell on the house, before nodding. “That should let me know if anyone tries to leave the house,” she said, “so we can go snuggle up in the parlor and watch stupid movies until Cordelia gets home.”

Madison nodded, allowing herself to be led into the next room, determined to stay by Zoe’s side all day.


	3. False Alarm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia returns from the warlock school.

Cordelia massaged her temples in the back of the vehicle as they rode away from the warlock school. Thankfully it turned out to be a false alarm, a prank on Ariel from one of the boys gone horribly wrong. Cordelia would almost feel sorry for what Ariel was going to do to him, if it wasn’t for the torment he had unwittingly put her coven through. 

“That school is as nasty as I remember,” Misty was saying, curled up next to her. “I’m glad it was fake, though.”

“Me too girl,” Queenie added.

“We dodged a bullet this time,” Cordelia agreed quietly, interlacing her fingers with her wife’s and smiling at her softly. “Hopefully that’s the closest we’ll ever get to that scare again.”

“Better be,” Queenie said. “I don’t think the rest of the house can handle another round of this.”

Cordelia squeezed her wife’s hand while reaching up to pat Queenie on the shoulder. “Are you alright?” she asked quietly. 

“Sure,” Queenie said. “I mean, I’ve heard about the apocalypse from the rest of them and it doesn’t sound great, but I’m okay. Better now that I know the warlock was just a lying asshole.”

“Good,” Cordelia said. “You let me know if that ever changes, alright?”

“Of course I will.”

Cordelia smiled approvingly and turned to wrap her arm around Misty, holding her close for the rest of the ride home. “Are you alright?” she murmured in the blonde’s ear, pressing a kiss to her temple.

“I am now,” Misty whispered, burying her face in her wife’s shoulder. “But if they do that again I’m liable to act up.”

Cordelia chuckled and held her wife close, laying her head back to rest until they arrived home. By the time they arrived it was late, and Cordelia was relieved to find that all of the girls were in their rooms in a quiet house when they walked inside. The only ones left downstairs were Zoe and Madison, snuggled up on a couch in the parlor, the latter not even bothering to hide her tear-stained face anymore.

“I’m good, Cordelia,” Queenie told her quietly, “but I think the rest of them need Mama Supreme.”

“I think you’re right,” Cordelia sighed. 

“Queenie and I can go to bed,” Misty offered, “so we can get up and handle the younger girls in the morning.” She kissed her wife gently before heading upstairs, Queenie following right behind her. Cordelia watched them go before moving to join Zoe and Madison in the parlor. 

“Did you get my message?” she asked gently, taking a seat next to Madison and gently putting a hand on her shoulder. 

“We did,” Zoe answered quietly, “but we were still worried about you leaving the school with Ariel mad, even if he was mad at his kid.”

“Well, I’m home now. We all are. And there’s no second son,” Cordelia said.

“There still could be,” Madison sniffled. 

Cordelia collected the girl in her arms, cradling her against her chest until Zoe got up to sit on her other side, tucking herself in. The Supreme sighed and held them both close, pressing a kiss to the top of each head.

“How were the girls?” she asked quietly, once Zoe and Madison seemed to relax.

“The girls were fine,” Zoe said softly. “I threatened to spank them for a week if they left the house this morning, and I think they were all too scared to cross me.”  
Cordelia snorted.

“Mallory and Coco have been in their room all day,” Madison said quietly. “Mallory has been fucking pissed.”

“I’ll check on them before I go to bed,” Cordelia promised. “I just want to make sure you two are okay first.”

“I’m okay if you’re okay,” Madison mumbled. Cordelia squeezed her closer, surprised and yet not at her open affection. She knew the trauma was catching up to Madison and melting her heart of stone, but she still found herself feeling amazed at these small moments of vulnerability. 

“We’re fine,” Zoe added. “We can go on to bed now so you can check on Mallory.” She stood up slowly and reached for Madison, helping her up off the couch. “Night Cordelia.”

“Night,” Madison echoed, allowing herself to be led upstairs. 

Cordelia sighed and rubbed her temples before heading upstairs to Mallory and Coco’s room, bracing herself for whatever awaited her inside.


	4. I don't want it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia talks about the day's events with Mallory.

Mallory was pacing the floor when Cordelia knocked and entered. Coco was seated on their bed, and Cordelia got the impression that she was trying to get Mallory to settle down and join her. 

“It was a false alarm,” Cordelia told them softly. “Just a horrible prank from one of the boys. We’re safe.”

Coco’s face filled with relief, but to Cordelia’s surprise Mallory’s contorted in rage. She swore loudly, loud enough that Cordelia instinctively cast a soundproofing spell over the room before she could wake anyone else in the house. 

“Mallory?” she asked gently. 

“Fuck that kid,” Mallory spat, “fuck all the warlocks! Don’t they know what that shit did to us? Do they care? Of course they don’t, no one fucking does!” She kicked over the small wastepaper basket held in their room as she continued her tirade. “I’m going to spend the rest of my fucking life looking for alarms like this and they’re just going to set it off for fun!”

Cordelia watched her calmly, waiting for her to take a breath before turning to Coco, who sat paralyzed on the bed, eyes wide in concern. “Coco,” she called, “might I have a moment alone to talk to Mallory? Misty is in our room and I doubt she’s asleep that fast.”

“I...yes Ms. Cordelia,” Coco said, whispering a quick “I love you” to Mallory as she fled out the door. Cordelia moved to take her place sitting on the bed, all the while watching the younger Supreme seethe. 

“She didn’t need to leave,” Mallory growled. 

“She looked a little worried,” Cordelia said, “and I sense you need to get some things out of your system. I can handle it, there’s no reason she has to.”

Mallory paused at that. Her breathing was still heavy, but her movements slowed, fists slowly unclenching and falling limply by her side. Jaw still clenched, she turned to look up at Cordelia. 

“Am I in trouble?”

“No, my little Supreme,” Cordelia said, hoping to project calm and soothing energy with her voice. “Usually you would be for screaming and kicking things around, but I know what today has done to you. What you’re feeling is valid and real, and you’re allowed to feel it.”

Mallory nodded slowly, the heat of her anger being replaced by the sense that she was drowning where she stood. Tears stung the corners of her eyes as a hard knot rose in the back of her throat, and she clenched her fists once more in an effort to keep that control, hands shaking by her side. 

“I can’t do it,” she whispered, voice cracking slightly. “I can’t do this for the rest of my life.”

Cordelia merely opened her arms and braced herself as Mallory fell into them, curling against her and letting the sobs flow. It was a deep, anguished cry, one that was so forceful it was nearly silent. Cordelia held her close, gently cooing and making sure to breathe deeply, knowing Mallory would try to copy her as soon as she was able. 

“I can’t do this,” Mallory choked. “I can’t.”

“Shh,” Cordelia cooed. “I know it’s hard, I know. I never said the life of a Supreme was easy and I am so, so sorry my sweet girl...breathe Mallory, you need to breathe for me, listen to me and follow along now...”

Mallory buried her face and wailed, trying to breathe but unable as the sobs kept hitting. She kept repeating the same phrase over and over, clinging to Cordelia as tightly as she could. 

“Mallory, sweetheart, you have to breathe,” Cordelia urged. Mallory shook her head. 

“Take it away,” she choked out. “I don’t want it, I don’t want this, I can’t, please take it away, please...”

“I can’t,” Cordelia said, tears filling her own eyes at witnessing the heartbreak of her protege. “I wish I could take away the hurt and the scary parts but I can’t, and I am so sorry for that.”

Mallory turned to wailing again, full body shaking with the force of her sobs. Cordelia continued to try and soothe her, murmuring calm promises in her ear, encouraging her to breathe. Finally Mallory seemed to catch her breath, chest rising and falling slower and shaking turning to light tremors as the tension slowly lifted. 

“I can’t do it,” Mallory whispered once more. 

“I’m sorry,” Cordelia murmured. “But I promise you, I will keep an eye out and do everything I can to keep you safe from Satan and his sons for as long as I’m still here.”

“I don’t want to be the Supreme.”

“I know you don’t,” Cordelia said. “There are days I don’t want it either. But it chose us, and as powerful as we are, we’re powerless to change that.”

Mallory felt another tear roll, and laid her head back on Cordelia’s chest, just trying to copy the rise and fall of her breathing. Cordelia worked her fingers up to play in the younger girl’s hair, scratching her scalp the way she knew Mallory found soothing. When Mallory finally fell limp in her lap, she leaned down to press a kiss to her temple. 

“Do you need to stay with us tonight?” Cordelia asked gently. When Mallory nodded wordlessly, she readjusted so that she could stand with the younger girl in her arms, carrying her carefully to her bedroom. Just as she guessed, Misty was still awake, comforting a mildly-crying Coco when they walked in. 

“Everything’s okay,” Cordelia said softly. “And no one is in trouble. Mallory is going to sleep with us tonight. Would you like to join us, Coco?”

“Please,” Coco responded, wiping her eyes quickly. 

Cordelia nodded and gently laid Mallory down in their bed, moving to lay next to her and hold her from behind. Coco quickly took the spot next to her girlfriend, forcing Misty to sleep on her other side. The four adjusted until they were a tangle of arms and legs, and it didn’t take long for the two in the middle to start gently snoring. Cordelia herself was nearly asleep when her wife called her.

“Delia?”

“Hm?”

“We should get a bigger bed before the next false alarm.”

Cordelia chuckled softly, squeezing Misty’s hand that had found its way in hers. 

“Tomorrow,” she said, voice thick with sleep. “Everything else can wait until tomorrow.”


End file.
